Talk:XXXX
Geez, I sure have been gone a while... (^^) I thought working on the first chapter was only a few weeks ago! Will XXXX come to america? :Hard to say, I don't think it will though. --CRtwenty 04:15, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Hey does anyone know where I can find some XXXX pics?--216.224.121.143 11:29, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Uhh, well, http://www.thewafflehouse.net/ is scanlating XXXX. --Dumdumdumbutt 13:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm still not surprised the idiots at TWH haven't released anymore chapter. Kulaguy 15:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Where do you guys get the XXXX pics?--Kite X 16:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :::Imports of .hack//G.U. The World --CRtwenty 17:01, 25 January 2007 (UTC) I just got my copies of both volumes, so I'm gonna add some stuff on here and the other pages when I get the chance. Pretty interesting things in here, like a full form of Corbenik that looks like the GU version, and Kite getting Empty Skies. The Anaconda 20:25, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :Not just Empty Skies. He gets the full Azure Kite treatment, and while he goes mostly back to normal afterward, watch the mark on his hat carefully... :http://homepage.mac.com/murgatroyd314/xxxxsouen.jpg :--Shinsou Wotan 23:49, 1 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah saw that, pretty cool. Kinda cool to watch it over the course of that battle slowly turn into that weapon. And I noticed his hat didn't change back. The Anaconda :::Wow, it even says Azure Flame God.... Does he do this by data draining a field like AFK or what? - Kuukai2 01:23, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::::No its a progression through the battle with Corbenik and Morganna. His regular weapon starts transforming into the blade and he deals the finishing blow on Corbenik, then after Kite goes forward and ends up stabbing Aura as she jumps in, she releases some power that upgrades him, leaving Kite like that with the full Empty Skies. Even cooler, the next page, showing the attack against Morganna is cut up into battle frames by the Sign. The Anaconda 01:43, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa!!!! this is all new!!! amazing!! forgive for posting this but as Kite X I had to say something!!! Can you upload more pics?!! Awesome!!! -Kite X So this sorta makes XXXX connected with GU+ somehow? right? -Kite X I'll upload some pics when I can. Don't have a scanner right now, so I'll have to carefully set up to get decent shots from a digital camera. If anything, it does show some of the other ideas they had come up with but didn't use in the other situations, either back during Project .hack or while building the backstory for .hack Conglomerate. I had wondered, for example, where the Corbenik GU design had suddenly come from, and here it is in here. The Anaconda 15:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I wonder how long they planned this. Matsuyama penned a picture of "real" Kite on fire less than a month after the Udeden manga finished: ::http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/4995/kitezo4.jpg : - Kuukai2 19:46, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :: who knows, he always has something or other hidden up his sleeve that he sticks onto these things. GU+ has at the end of them some comic with Haseo with limbs cut off and corning on his face (like the one guy in Xenosaga), the XXXX volumes have a lot of text that I'll have to take the time to translate (his handwriting is really bad, lol) and what looks like maybe Endrance wearing AFK outift holding a small knife with "Empty Skies" written on it. The Anaconda 16:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::I can see that being a prelude to the "Chap Chop Incident" arc or whatever it's called. But wait... "Empty Skies" is the NA translation of 虚空の双牙. A single knife is named this? Or does it say it in English or something? - Kuukai2 17:38, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Can't see the kanji you posted from my work (where I am right now), but the knife had written on the blade 2 kanji which mean "Empty Sky" (as opposed to AFK's weapon Twin Fangs of the Empty Sky).The Anaconda 20:05, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd say it's a Matsuyama-style Azure Kite with very long hair hanging over his face, holding a single-bladed knife with the kanji 虚空. Here's a full transcription of the text next to it, preserving all line breaks. The first line is written very large, while the rest (except for the signature) is all normal handwriting-size. :::::燃えた。 :::::ホント良かった。面白かったよ。 :::::ちゃんとつながった。やっぱ :::::マンガっていいネ。面白いネ。 :::::スゴク大切な作品になった。 :::::ありがと。さびっこ。 :::::こうして蒼炎の物語は :::::ココでひと区切り。 :::::さて次行こうか。 :::::え？次？そりゃ :::::決まってるでしょ？ :::::物語はまだ終わらない。 :::::さあ、「チャップチョップ事件」へ :::::ドコドンッ！！ :::::サイバーコネクト２ :::::松山　洋 :::::--Shinsou Wotan 20:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::darn being at work, cant read any of that either. thanks for that tho, i was having diffuculty reading the little bit on GU+ 1's page comic by him, had to find a script on the CC2 website to help me. anyway, yeah its got long hair in the front, but what about the really long hair in the back?The Anaconda The Symbol The Symbol – For those of you whom have seen the recent images of .hack//Link, some of you may have noticed that the symbol located on kite hat is changed. It remains that way after .hack//XXXX which concerns me. X fourth is considered non canon, so I was pondering if the symbol is that way because the events in the manga dose place it into the adaption’s category, rather then the non canon section. .hack//Link is supposed to be the third revolution so is it referring to manga status or official storylines which it could be crossing the lines between certain facts. Also if .hack//Link is considered canon should more emphasize be placed on the importance of Kite’s transformation?Outlaw630 November 4, 2007 C.E. :... The symbol is a "W" while Kite's original symbol is a "U with O" type thing. Who said it had to be connected with XXXX? Azure Kite has the same symbol, y'know? We don't know all the details of LINK so maybe Azure Kite's PC is involved with the new Kite's PC. Kulaguy 18:37, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Though I suppose it's always possible that they're gonna decide XXXX is an official retcon, or something. Urhrhrhrhr. --AuraTwilight 04:30, 5 November 2007 (UTC) X-Fourth This transliteration comes from a page at the back of the first volume of the manga, which explains the reasons behind the title and is signed by one "Piroshi Matsuyama". Are you going to tell him he's wrong? --Shinsou Wotan, 00:07, 27 January 2007 (UTC) MAAANNN!! there taking to long to translate this!!!--Kite X 23:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Quit'cher'bitchin'. Japanese is one of the hardest languages to translate.--AuraTwilight 00:32, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Shut up you're whack.--Kite X 01:22, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Why don't you? Kulaguy 03:59, 3 March 2007 (UTC) No you.--Kite X 04:08, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :You fail for getting the meme wrong. Kulaguy 04:10, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Kite X, I'm tired of seeing your spam and stubborness to pure facts and smarter decisions. Stop being immature and don't say anything you don't know shit about. Also, as AT oh so elegantly put it, "quit'cher'bitchin'.--Bulletcatcher 05:13, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Um f*** you and I know more than you.You say your tired you quit your bitchin.--Kite X 19:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Now, before I ignore this conversation before we start really fighting, I'd just like to say this: Nobody cares about your trivia. Nobody cares about your bitching. Nobody cares that you want to read XXXX. I'd also like to add that you haven't made a single good contribution to the Wiki, and your trivia and posts on Talk pages aren't helping anyone.--Bulletcatcher 20:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Didn't ask.--Kite X 21:46, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :If you know no one cares, then don't spam your crap. It's common sense and it makes everyone else a little happier.--Bulletcatcher 21:49, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Someone NEEDS to put up ALL the contradictions between the games and XXXX. That being said, you SHOULD also put up the differences between G.U. and GU+. Enzeru :We already know that they're non-canon alternate timelines, so there's no point in doing so.--OtakuD50 16:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Balmung, Orca, and Kite pics ... SCANS. NOW. Especially Balmung. Poor faceless Balmung.--Biccy 04:41, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :If this is true we can hopefully end the Albireo mixup once and for all. XXXX isn't canon, but I doubt they'd depict them differently. The lineup in UNPLUGGED isn't a canon event either, technically. - Kuukai2 04:48, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, this should solve the whole Albireo/Balmung thing. --CRtwenty 04:51, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :1. It's not very detailed. 2. It's not certain that that's Balmung, though I can't think of anyone else it's likely to be (the other two are almost certainly Kite and Orca). 3. Scans coming soon (my scanner and internet connection are not in the same building). --Shinsou Wotan 19:15, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, here's the picture, along with everything else on those pages: :::Well the one with the soccer ball is definitely Kite, and the other two are probably Orca and Balmung. The one with the glasses looks similar to the guy we saw in the bed in chapter 1, so I think the guy in the middle is Balmung. He doesn't look all that much like the guy from Unplugged though. The picture with Kite meeting Akira is cute though. --CRtwenty 21:32, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::http://homepage.mac.com/murgatroyd314/xxxxlast.jpg :: :::God damn, we NEED to continue XXXX. Where the hell are some translators that would like to work with us? Kulaguy 21:42, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::According to Rintaun, the problem is that we don't have any scans. Unless somebody decides to get some copies of G.U. The World and scan XXXX we can't continue. --CRtwenty 21:44, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, that was for Alcor. I'm pretty sure I had scans for XXXX. Plus, you guys said you were planning to translate chapter 2, even though I said we should skip it and go to chapter 3. Kulaguy 23:17, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll clean and typeset anything if somebody sends me a script and a scan. I really have no control over what people send me. If somebody sends me XXXX CH3 I'll scanlate it. --CRtwenty 23:58, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::I don't see how we can be sure the one with glasses is Orca. You can tell very little from the coma pic. - Kuukai2 04:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::Can we at least keep the "thought to be" qualifier? The hair isn't even the same color. I recognize the obviousness of who the trio is, but without confirmation in the book it's part of our job to convey the facts just as they are to the reader, uncertainness and all. The last picture people thought was Balmung looked closer to the in-book pic of Watarai than this does to the in-book pic of Orca. I think we should keep the same threshold here. I'm not saying "omg it's not him", just that one of our standards is to not make assumptions when there's any sort of doubt and we shouldn't compromise that. - Kuukai2 07:53, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::The one we're saying is Kite is, indeed, Kite, beyond any doubt. Yasuhiko matches not only the coma pic, but also Yasuhiko as seen in Kite's dream sequence in Chapter 8. The only one there's any doubt about is Balmung, and really, who else would reasonably be in a picture with Kite and Orca? --Shinsou Wotan 14:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I recognize the vagueness of Balmung, but as Shinsou says there is enough evidence to support that the character with the glasses is indeed Yasuhiko. --CRtwenty 16:47, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::As I haven't seen this dream pic, so I wouldn't know about it. I was basing my statements off of the coma pic, which resembles anyone else in the irl pic as well as it resembles Yasuhiko. Anyway, if that's confirmed in the dream, then I guess Balmung is the only one to worry about. My point isn't that it might not be him, it's just that we should pass on the question as we understand it. One benefit of this is that we'll never be wrong. - Kuukai2 18:16, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::::::The point is, what do we consider as "proof"? It's quite obvious that the picture is supposed to represent Orca, Kite, and Balmung in real life. I don't see why we're arguing about this. XXXX might not be canon, but it is official, and this is the only picture we have that verifiably depicts these three irl. --CRtwenty 21:33, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not saying we shouldn't use it, just that any conclusion we jump to should be noted in the caption. - Kuukai2 00:46, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I don't see it mentioned. Art by Megane Kikuya, Story by Hiroshi Matsuyama. Pretty sure that's the way it goes. Those are the two names on the covers. Someone who knows more about the flow of this article can work it in. --Rpg 04:15, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :We need a manga template if we have it for novels, anime, and games... - Kuukai2 04:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Awwwwww little Cubia!! Kite X azure kite and azure balmung if you have played GU, you would realise that azure balmung has no wings. in place there are some blackish skeleton like things. in the final battle with corbenik in XXXX, balmung was grabbed by corbenik and had his wings torn off. in parellel to azure flame god, aura granted Kite special powers/equipment and named him 'Azure Flame Guardian Kite." XXXX hints that it offers what really happened in the final battle. (It's a bit different from the PS2 Game) 1) We know, and we don't care. You've stated nothing new. 2) XXXX is non-canon, as it's made changes to the story that don't match up. It can't be used for canonical storyline analysis. 3) Azure Kite and Azure Balmung were made from scratch from Aura's Memories with no PC data to reference. Fail. --AuraTwilight 00:48, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I didn't know Balmung's wings were damaged, however at this point isn't .hack//XXXX creating the illusions rather than providing them. Unless Cyber-Connect 2 dose a recall on the storyline in the games then I feel this is something that should go under trivia. As for the memory it was stated in the perfect guidebook so there isn't much argue to it, however I've always wondered since Aura is omnipresent she both is an isn't The World or is everywhere within it, so its possible her memory could be equivalent to the data in the game however if that were the case the guidebook would have announced it rather than playing a pun upon the word. In addition she probably would have fell with R:1. Outlaw630 :I see where you're going with this, but they're still not connected. It's a cool note to make, though. At the same time, people still audibly note Azure Balmung's "wings"... - Kuukai2 02:13, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Outlaw, Aura's memory isn't equivalent to the game data, even though they're highly interwoven, but it's not like Aura is going to remember every line of PC Data unless she made a point to do so. Kite I can see, but not Balmung. --AuraTwilight 05:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, it isn't a question of her memory, it's stated that she simply wasn't done... - Kuukai2 05:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, yea, I know, but we were getting into a much more esoteric and vague discussion on whether or not Aura's memory is synonymous with the server's. --AuraTwilight 02:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) NOT RELEASED BY TOKYOPOP? The release date is June 17 this year. It is currently August, and no book stores have had XXXX. Enzeru 12:21, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :It was released on schedule. My local Barnes & Noble has had it for a while. --Shinsou Wotan 14:38, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, and our Waldenbooks also has it. It was released, all right. Try poking around a little more - or even using the Internet instead. --DameGreyWulf 05:35, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Area I noticed the lost grounds from the novel were recorded by wikia. I believe the same should be done for the area Cubia showed Kite in .hack//XXXX. I can create the page and get the picture however, I would like help deciding a name for the article. Outlaw630 07:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't read G.U.+, what's the nature of this area? Obviously there are a handful of special areas in The World without names or anything to write about them, like the areas where you fight the Phases... - Kuukai2 16:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::I guess its similar to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Cubia shows it to Kite while looking for the sixth phase. Kite revisits the area with his party at the end of the manga. The field is very detailed there is a mountain cliff surrounded by trees. From the overview there is an open sky and large sea with mountain tops surrounding the water. The cliff extends back into the rest of the area, like an island view.I haven't scanned anything yet however, there is an image of the field at the beginning of the book that I found for reference. http://azarashido.sakura.ne.jp/20081113/sCIMG0329.jpg Outlaw630 18:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's never implied or suggested to be a special area or anything. Cubia wanted to show it to Kite, and they both marveled at it's beauty. I'm assuming it's an ordinary field and it was just to show how lovely the World they're saving actually is. --AuraTwilight 17:08, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Neither are the Legendary Lands, however the fact is it still exist. Cubia is the only one who knew its location and it doesn't exactly fit into same category as run of the mill field. The detail is over defined and as Kite put it realistic. In addition because of the way Kite & Orca marvel and question how it was found then its obviously something not usually seen within the game. Even the field Aina runs through in G.U. in given title in .hack//Archive and this area is clearly more than that in the first place. Its not an argument on what the area is but to record it because of that unique, which is worth doing either way. Now for the title... Outlaw630 21:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Um, yea, the Legendary Lands ARE implied to be special areas. That's the entire point; and just because Cubia was the one to introduce the field doesn't mean he's the only one who knew where it was. Kite's very new to the game and marvels at it's realism even in ordinary areas. Za Warudo seems set up in a manner where no one can ever see all of it's fields, even if you don't count the special ones. --AuraTwilight 16:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, the legendary lands aren't generated fields. Atoli brings Haseo to a field she thinks is particularly beautiful, we don't have a page for that. Can you provide scans or a quote or something demonstrating that this is more than just a "special-to-them" generated field? - Kuukai2 16:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Are you saying you believe a field with its own sea isn't something away from the normal set. Sorry however I disagree. Fields within the world are generated through tiles and placed onto maps. Area's are repetitive because of using the same tiles. Orca is a constant user of the world and is unable to recognize it as something he would normally see. The same applies to Kite, although he is new to the game he can tell there is something different. The very idea Cubia wanted to introduce the field to Kite was because its something not normally found in The World. This is the same reason why the area is recorded because there doesn't appear to be any other place like it within the game. I'm not saying its a lost ground, legendary land, or even that off, however I working with the assumption that there aren't many areas like it and we haven't seen an area to match it. Outlaw630 22:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) "There is always something new to be found." (CUBIA) "Hmm... so this is the field you wanted to show me. How did you find this place?" (ORCA) :You do realize that XXXX is a non-canon manga that plays willy-nilly with the rules. If it wants an ordinary field to have flowers and a sea, it can if it fucking wants to. That doesn't mean it's special. It's just an ordinary field that Orca hasn't seem before because no one can see all the ordinary fields in Za Warudo. There's literally too many to ever visit in one lifetime, so it's a legitimate question for him to ask even without assigning specialness to the area. Orca never says the area is special, either, and Cubia simply wanted to share with Kite because it was beautiful. You're acting irrational, and this article of yours is pushing fanon status. AuraTwilight 19:41, 14 March 2009 (UTC) : : Wouldn't XXXX be considered partially canon now that the Link game is out. Tokio does alter the timeline, if my japanese is correct. ----siegleeagle, 23 May 2010